Before the SGC
by Silme Raaka
Summary: AU-Before Sam and Jack met at the SGC, what if they met when Charlie was a baby?
1. Invitation

Before the SGC

AU-Before Sam and Jack met at the SGC, what if they met when Charlie was a baby?

I don't know when Charlie was born or when Sam and Jack received their various promotions, so I'm making some of this up as I go.

I don't own any of the SG-1 characters, even if I wish I did!

Samantha Carter stood outside Colonel Carter's office.  She knew she had to talk to her father sooner or later and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Jacob Carter called from inside.  Samantha walked into his office.

"Hi Dad, when are you going to give me that tour of the base you promised me?" Samantha asked as she walked over and sat in the chair across from her father's desk.

"Oh Sammy, I can't today, I have to deal with all kinds of paperwork because of the new General taking over.  There's no way I can get out of it, I'm sorry," Jacob said sadly.  

"It's okay Dad.  I can always get the tour net time I'm here.  I only have tomorrow left before I have to go back to school," Samantha reminded her father.

"I know, if you wanted, I could have one of the officers on desk duty show you around the base," Jacob offered.

"It wouldn't be the same, but yeah, I'd like that.  Just don't send me with one of those old crusty colonels who complain all the time," Samantha teased.

"Gee thanks, let's see, who is the grumpiest person I can think of to send you around the base with?  I know, O'Neill," Jacob reached for the phone.

"Whoa, wait a minute Dad, just who is this guy?" Sam asked.  "He isn't one of those gung-ho, might sprain something he stands at attention so stiffly guys right out of boot camp or the academy, is he?"

"No, he's a major.  He and his wife just had a baby, and she took their son to see her parents but wouldn't let O'Neill come for some reason.  He's been moping around since she left.  If you could cheer him up, the entire base would probably kiss your feet," Jacob assured his worried daughter.  

"Okay, I guess that's better than some grumpy old colonel," Samantha consented.  

"Right, I'll have him meet you outside the building.  We still on for dinner tonight?" Jacob asked as he wrote a quick note of explanation to O'Neill, leaving out his relationship to Samantha like always.  He handed the finished note to her.

"Thanks, of course we are.  Although, I just might invite Major O'Neill to join us," Samantha smiled at her father as she turned to leave.  

"See you tonight Sam," Jacob called after her as he picked up the phone to page Major Jack O'Neill.


	2. Meeting

Jack O'Neill was in the gym sparring with his good friend Kawalsky when he heard his name over the PA system.

"Major O'Neill, please report to the Admin Building, Major O'Neill to the Admin Building."

"What'd you do now Jack?" Kawalsky asked, annoyed that they weren't going to finish the match.  

"Nothing Charlie, I'd better go, we'll finish this later.  I bet they just want to give me something to do so I don't complain about Sara going to her parents house with our son and not letting me come with," Jack said as he pulled sweats on over his shorts and t-shirt before jogging out of the gym towards the Administrations Building.

When he arrived, he was about to go inside when he heard his name.

"I'm Major O'Neill.  Who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Samantha, but most people call me Sam," the woman replied as she extended her hand towards him, in it was a piece of paper.  Jack reached out, took the paper, and then shook her hand.

"Jack.  What's this?"

"The reason you're here right now," Sam explained.  Jack unfolded the paper and read it.

Major O'Neill-

            Please give the grand tour to Sam, the note bearer.  Make sure that she sees just how an Air Force base runs.

                                    Colonel Jacob Carter

"Oh, for crying out loud, how'd I get stuck with this!" Jack exclaimed.  He looked at Sam.  "Sorry, I just don't really feel here right now."

"On base or here here?" Sam asked.  She didn't want to tell him that she already had an idea as to why he was upset.  

"On base.  My wife just took our son to visit her parents but they don't like me, so I wasn't allowed to go.  My son is two months old and my wife won't let me see him," Jack explained.  "Who are you anyway?  How did you get the colonel to order me to give you the full tour?"

"My father is a good friend of the colonel's and Dad couldn't give me the tour himself, so Colonel Carter offered to have one of his officers give me the tour," Sam didn't tell the complete truth, but it could be interpreted as the truth.

"Hey, if you don't mind waiting while I take a quick shower so I don't smell like a gym locker, and you don't mind a depressed father missing his son, well, I'm your guy!" Jack said.

"I don't mind at all.  Maybe I'll see if there's anybody sparring at the gym," Sam agreed as they headed off toward the gym.

"You like boxing?" Jack was surprised.  Even Sara, his wife, couldn't understand why someone would want to hit and be hit by a friend.

"Sure.  I've never learned, but I'd like to.  What about you?" Sam answered truthfully, smiling at the surprised look on Jack's face.

"Some, I'll teach you if you want.  How long ya here for?" Jack offered.

"I leave day after tomorrow at seven.  I have tomorrow though," Sam replied.

"Well, I'll teach you the basics and if you want to learn more, when you get where you're going, go to a local gym and say you want to learn.  Here we are, just follow the signs to the gym.  When you get there, see if Charlie Kawalsky is there.  Tell him you're a friend of mine, and he'll make sure you don't get attacked by crazy flyboys," Jack said as he turned toward the locker rooms.

"So now I'm your friend Jack?" Sam teased.  

"Hey, anyone who doesn't give me a hard time about boxing or missing my son like hell is a friend," Jack told her.  Sam smiled at him.

"Thanks get goin' you crazy flyboy!" Sam called after Jack.

"Funny, Sam, real funny."  They went their separate ways.  Sam got to the gym and watched two guys box in the ring.  As she watched, they both landed and received punches.  She watched, so fascinated she didn't even realize how much time had past until Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, want to go on that tour now?" Jack asked as she jumped at his touch.

"Sure.  No uniform?" Sam said, surprised that Jack wasn't in blues of any sort.

"Nah, I get to wear BDUs.  Aren't I lucky?" Jack replied.

"Why is that?"

"Special Ops gets certain privileges," Jack told her.

"You're Special Ops?" Sam asked, amazed that her father had sent someone in Special Ops to be her guide.  "Gone on any covert missions?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," Jack said straight-faced.

"Ha ha, now how about that tour you promised me?" Sam questioned as she started to head out of the gym.

"Right behind ya," Jack assured her.

They spent the day walking around the base.  Jack showing Sam the barracks, infirmary, obstacle course, and firing range among other things.  Their last stop was back at the Admin Building.  

"Jack, would you like to join my father and me for dinner tonight?" Sam offered.

"I don't want to impose on you and your dad, you're not here much longer," Jack started.

"Jack, come with me to my dad's house and have dinner with us.  You won't be imposing, I promise," Sam grabbed his hand.

"I don't have any civvies," Jack protested.

"My dad doesn't care, and I don't care, now, follow me to my care, and we are going to go to my dad's house to eat dinner and you are not going to argue one bit.  Understood?" Sam ordered.  She used the voice she had inherited from her father, her command voice.

"Yes ma'am," Jack snapped to attention and saluted.  "You ever think about joining the military Sam?"

"Actually, after grad school, I'm applying to OCS.  I've wanted to be in the military for a long time.  I'm planning on joining the space program someday, and the Air Force is a great experience to have," Sam told him.  

"Space?  Certainly keeping your goals down to earth, huh?  So what are you studying at grad school?  How to make contact with little grey men?" Jack teased.

"No, I'm working up to a doctorate in theoretical astrophysics," Sam replied.

"Okay, its official, you're smarter than I am," Jack mock pouted as she unlocked her car doors.

"Cute Jack, get in the car," Sam laughed.  As she drove, Jack told her more about his son, Charlie.  Sam laughed most of the way to Colonel Carter's off-base house.  She pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine.    


	3. Dinner

"Jack, get out of the car.  My dad is a perfectly nice guy.  The only time you'd have to worry would be if you were a new boyfriend, which you're not, so don't worry.  Come on," Sam reassured him.  

"Fine, but if he bites me, it's your fault," Jack replied sarcastically.

Sam unlocked the back door and walked into the kitchen; Jack followed her and looked around.

"So, where's you dad?" Jack asked good naturally.

"I don't know, stay here," Sam said as she started to leave, but was stopped by her father.

"Hey Sammy, ready for dinner?" Jacob Carter said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sir!" Jack gulped as he came to attention.

"At ease Major.  You've done me a tremendous favor today.  And we're both off duty.  Its just Jacob, but only tonight got it?" Jacob told him.

"Yes sir, Jacob," Jack amended.  "You said your father was a friend of Colonel Carter's Sam."

"If you can't be friends with your self, life would be a living hell," Sam pointed out.  She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"You tricked me!" Jack exclaimed.

"That's my girl.  Sammy always did things like that when she was younger.  I thought she grew out of it, but apparently I was wrong," Jacob teased his daughter.

"I'll keep that in mind if she ever shows up on base again.  I'll definitely steer clear of her," Jack decided he might as well join in on teasing Sam.

"Hey, if you're both going to tease me, I'll kick you out.  And you know I can do it too," Sam threatened.

"All right, all right, we'll stop," Jacob gave in.  "How about some burgers?"

"Sounds good Dad," Sam agreed.

"I agree with Sam," Jack added. 

Jack spent the rest of the evening at the Carter house.  He had become much more relaxed after teasing Sam with her father.  He knew that it was probably a one time occurrence, so he enjoyed himself.  He finally said he had to leave around eleven thirty.

"Thanks for inviting me Sam, Jacob.  I enjoyed it quite a bit.  See you tomorrow Sam?" Jack asked.

"Meet you at the gym at seven?" Sam answered.

"Great.  See you then.  By sir," Jack said as he walked out the door.  He had called a cab to pick him up.

"Bye Jack!" Sam and Jacob called after him.

"As Jack walked out to meet the cab, Jacob turned to his daughter.

"'Meet me at the gym at seven'?" Jacob asked.

"He's going to teach me some of the basics for boxing and sparring at the base gym," Sam explained as she headed inside.

"Boxing Sam?  Since when did you like boxing?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Dad, you don't know a lot about me.  I just always thought boxing was exciting.  Jack's just going to show me the basics.  I'll have a head start at OCS.  I'll be fine Dad.  Goodnight," Sam kissed her father on the cheek and headed upstairs to go to bed.

"Night Sam," Jacob called after her.  He put away some papers on his desk before heading upstairs himself.


	4. Basics

The next day Sam arrived at the gym to find Jack already changed and hitting one of the punching bags hanging from the ceiling.

"You're up early Jack," Sam said as she walked over to stand behind him.

"Actually, I do this every morning," Jack replied as he continued to hit the bag.  "You ready, or do you need to change?"

"I just need to drop off my bag in the locker room.  I'll be right back," Sam told him before she headed off to deposit her bag in a locker.  After locking the locker, Sam headed back to the gym.

"Okay Sam, let's get started," Jack said as he led her to some nearby practice mats.  Jack taught Sam boxing punches and hand to hand basics.  By lunch time, she was able to counter him and land a few punches when the sparred slowly.  Even Kawalsky, who had shown up mid-morning, was impressed at how well she did considering she had just learned the basics that morning.

"What do you want to do now Sam?" Jack asked as the got some water from a nearby cooler.

"How about a shower and lunch?" Sam suggested.

"Fine by me.  I know the perfect place.  Meet outside the door in, say, forty-five minutes?" Jack questioned.

"Great.  See you in forty-five," Sam said as she headed off toward the locker rooms.  Jack did the same.

When Jack headed outside after showering and changing, he found Sam already waiting for him.

"I thought for sure you would beat me out here Jack," Sam teased.  She knew that military guys prided themselves on being in and out of the shower in record time.

"Kawalsky hid my clothes," Jack protested.

"Sure flyboy, so, where to?" Sam asked.

"You'll see.  Come on, we'll take my car," Jack told her as he headed toward his jeep.

He drove to a small deli in town.  After eating a quiet lunch talking about their respective pasts, Sam and Jack headed to the park.  Jack had the day off, thanks to Colonel Carter, so they wandered through the park until they saw a pick up game of street hockey starting up.  One team needed an extra player and recruited Jack.  Sam watched as the group played.  At one point, Jack offered to let Sam play, but she declined.  After the game finished, Jack's team as the victor, they walked around the park for a while longer.  Eventually Sam had to return home to pack.  Jack drover her back to the base where her car was.  

"Thank you Jack, I've had a wonderful day," Sam said as she got out of the car.

"You're welcome Sam, thank you for cheering me up.  It's greatly appreciated.  If you ever need someone to talk to, call.  I can't guarantee I'll be there, but I'd like to hear from you," Jack also got out of the car.

"I will thank you.  Next time I'm on base, I'll look you up," Sam replied.  She opened the door of her car.

"See you later," Jack said as she got in and closed the door.


	5. Home

Sorry I didn't update right away!  I had a lot of class work and no time, like that never happens, ha!  Hope you enjoy this chapter!  ~Silme

Chapter 5: Home

            Jack drove back to his house.  When he got there, he checked to see if Sara had called.  She hadn't.  There was a message from Sam leaving her address and phone number at school.  Jack sat in the living room of his house and stared at a picture of him, Sara, and Charlie taken a few days after Charlie was born.  He thought about what his life with Sara was like before they had Charlie.  Sara had always hounded him to stop going on missions, to stop taking risks, and get a desk job.  Jack knew that flying a desk was not what he wanted to do with his life; he agreed that he should cut back on the missions and risks now that he had Charlie, but was not ready to give them up completely.  

That line of thinking led him to the day Sara had told him she was pregnant.  Jack had been so ecstatic when he heard that he was going to be a father, he hadn't even noticed that Sara didn't feel the same way.  Before that, they had never really discussed children to any great extent.  It had been more of a 'children might be nice eventually' agreement.  Jack soon realized that Sara had never really wanted kids and to her, Charlie was a mistake.  Jack had a sinking feeling that their son's birth would either be the bandage that healed the rift between Sara and Jack, or the last straw that broke the camel's back, and drove them apart.

Sam returned to college and was immediately questioned by her friends.  They knew something interesting had happened on her trip.

"Did you meet a guy?" Leslie asked.  She had been Sam's roommate the year before.

"Why do you say that?" Sam replied cautiously.  She didn't want her friends giving her a hard time about Jack.

"Because, you're different, I don't know, happier maybe," Ana replied.

"I'm happy I got to visit my dad at the base," Sam protested.  

"You met a guy on the base, didn't you? Tell us everything!" demanded Leslie.

"The only guy I talked to besides Dad was the one who gave me the tour because Dad was busy," Sam said honestly.

"Was he cute? Was he nice? We want details!" Ana exclaimed.

"He was nice.  I didn't think about if he was cute or not though," Sam told her friends.  She had noticed that Jack had good looks in a rugged, outdoors sort of way.  He was anything but cute.

"Why not?" Leslie wanted to know.

"Because he was married, he even had a son.  His wife had taken their son on a vacation but he couldn't go so he was going on and on about his son," Sam exaggerated slightly.  Jack had only talked about Charlie when Sam had asked him about his son.

"Bummer, oh well, we'll find you a guy eventually," Ana promised.

"I don't have time for a relationship right now!  After we graduate this summer, I go to OCS and then on to whatever they assign me to do!  Having a romantic relationship isn't a priority in my life right now," Sam stated truthfully.

"Someday, you'll meet someone and you'll make time Sam," Leslie assured her friend.

"She's right," Ana agreed.

"I know she's right.  I'd better get back to reading those papers; I'll talk to you guys later.  Bye!" Sam excused herself and headed back to her room.  While she made a cup of coffee and collected some of the papers she had to read for class, she thought about the Air Force.  She knew it was her best way into NASA.  Sam looked forward to going into space.  The only problem was she wouldn't have a lot of time to raise a family.  That was her only regret.  Sam decided she would let her life run its course and she would see what would happen.


	6. Returns

Chapter 6: Returns

Over the nest ten months, Jack and Sam's lives changed quite a bit.  Sam graduated with her doctorate in theoretical astrophysics one paper away and entered Officer Candidate School.  She left as a lieutenant 2nd class.  Jack celebrated Charlie's first birthday alone with Charlie.  Sara had decided to go visit her parents by herself.  Sara and Jack had been fighting more and more.  Sara had said that she wanted out.  Jack had managed to convincer her to stay a little longer, but he was still worried that someday he would receive divorce papers from her.  Jack spent as much time as he could with Charlie, but he had had to return to active duty.

One day Jack was sitting in the office he had been moved to since returning to active duty.  He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called.  He really didn't want to deal with taking to anyone.  The night before, he and Sara had had another fight and she had left, leaving him with Charlie who was now in the base nursery.

"You wanted to see me sir," a female voice said professionally.

"I didn't ask to see anyone," Jack said as he looked up.  He wasn't expecting what he saw.  Samantha Carter stood before him.  Her blond hair no longer in a ponytail, but cut short above her ears.  Her jeans and t-shirt were gone as well, and in their place was an Air Force uniform.  She was trying very hard not to smile, and succeeding more or less.

"Sam!  I didn't know you were already out of OCS!  Why didn't you tell me?" Jack was almost speechless.

"Well sir, I wanted to surprise you.  Dad knew though," Sam still stood at attention.

"At ease Sam, jeese," Jack said as he stood up.

"Permission to hug the major?" Sam asked.

"Granted," Jack told her.  Sam stepped around the desk and hugged him.  "You don't have to ask Sam."

"Okay, how's Charlie?" Sam asked.

"He's good.  Do you want to meet him?" Jack questioned as he released her.

"Yeah, I'd love to, he's one right?" Sam agreed.

"Yep, so, why are you here?"

"I have a few days leave before I have to report to my assignment, so I came here," Sam explained.  She was glad Jack was there.  She had missed him more than she thought she would. 

They walked out of Jack's office and he led the way to the nursery.  When they got there, Jack headed straight toward Charlie.  He bent over and swung Charlie up and into his arms.

"Her there Charlie, how ya doin?" Jack asked his laughing son while he whirled him around.  Sam smiled at their antics.

"Dada!" Charlie squealed.  Jack stopped swinging Charlie and settled him onto his hip.  Charlie had a huge smile on his face.  Sam could see the resemblance between the father and son.

"Mama!" Charlie exclaimed and reached for Sam.  She looked at Jack surprised.

"Sara has blond hair too," he explained.  "Charlie, this is Sam, Mama isn't here right now," Charlie looked at his father sadly.

"Hi Charlie, How are you?" Sam asked the little boy.

"Up," Charlie commanded.  Sam looked at Jack for a translation.  

"He wants you to hold him," Jack told her.

"Okay, come here Charlie," Sam said as she reached over to take Charlie from Jack's arms.  She held him much as Jack had.

"Excuse me Major O'Neill," the nursery supervisor interrupted, "its time for Charlie's bottle before his nap."

"Could you just bring the bottle please?" Jack asked.

"Sure sir."

Minutes later the supervisor returned with the bottle.  She offered it to Jack.

"I'll take it," Sam said as she reached for the bottle and offered it to Charlie.  He grabbed it and began to drink.

"Sam, you don't have to do that," Jack protested.

"Its okay Jack, I don't mind," Sam smiled at him.  Jack looked at his watch.

"Shoot, I have to go, I have a meeting.  Can I meet you in my office in an hour?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I'll be here until Charlie's asleep," Sam promised.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Jack said as he turned to leave.

"Bye," Sam called after him.  She didn't see him stop to talk to the supervisor.  She looked down at Charlie who was starting to fall asleep, his bottle almost half empty.  She started to hum a lullaby her mother used to sing.  Ten minutes later, Charlie was fast asleep.  Sam placed in the crib that was labeled 'Charlie O'Neill.  She told the supervisor if Charlie woke up to call Jack's office.  Sam headed to Jack's office, saluting when necessary.  When she got there, she looked at the pictures on his desk.  She didn't see any pictures of Sara, just Charlie.  Sam sat in Jack's chair and started to doze off.  She was awoken by the phone ringing. 

"Major O'Neill's office," Sam answered.

"This is the nursery.  Charlie woke up and is very upset, is there any way someone could pick him up?" the attendant asked.

"I'll be right there," Sam said before hanging up the phone and heading toward the nursery quickly.  When she arrived, she could hear Charlie crying.

"I'm here to pick up Charlie O'Neill, my name is Sam Carter," Sam told the nurse at the desk.

"Just one moment, all right, you are on the list provided by the parents,"

"I am?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, Major O'Neill added your name before he left when you were here earlier.  Would you please sign here and here?" the nurse asked, handing Sam a sign out form and a contact form.  Sam signed them quickly.  She then walked over to a set of cubbies and grabbed the bag marked O'Neill.  The nurse had followed and was collecting what she assumed were Charlie's toys.  Sam picked Charlie up out of his crib.

"Hey Charlie, it's me Sam, how ya been?" Sam asked quietly.  She held Charlie close and swayed back and forth.  He quieted down some, but she decided to take him back to Jack's office with her anyway.  After grabbing his bag, Sam and Charlie headed back to the office.  When they got there, Charlie had quieted down so Sam put Charlie on the floor and gave him some toys before sitting down with him the best she could in her skirt.  They sat playing on the floor for a little while before Jack returned.  He opened the door quietly and said nothing.  He just watched Sam and Charlie playing together.  The first clue Sam got to Jack's presence was when Charlie stood and wobbled toward the door.  

"Dada!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hey there sport!  You being a good boy?" Jack asked as he knelt to receive his son's hug.

"Uh huh," Charlie answered nodding his head.  Sam got up carefully.

"You didn't have to bring him here Sam," Jack said as he stood to look at her, brining Charlie with him.

"I know.  The nursery called and said he woke up and wouldn't calm down.  So I went to see how he was and decided to bring him back here," Sam explained.

"Thanks Sam.  I appreciate it.  Every once and a while he just can't sleep.  I generally do the same thing," Jack told her.  He didn't mention that normally he was the only one that could calm Charlie down when he woke up.  Not even Sara could calm him.

"Any time, oh, by the way, Dad wanted to know if you and Sara wanted to come to his house for dinner tonight, Charlie is welcome too of course," Sam offered.

"Thanks.  I don't know if Sara will come, but Charlie and I will definitely be there.  Burgers again?" Jack replied good naturedly. 

"No, I think it either steaks or brats, I'm not sure.  Is Sara okay?" Sam was concerned.  Jack hadn't said anything about his wife.

"She's five.  She left last night.  I'm not entirely sure when she'll be home, so," Jack just let the last work hang.

"Has Dad met Charlie?" Sam asked.  She decided not to push about Jack's wife.

"Nope, but the little guy is pretty lovable so I don't think it'll be a problem," Jack was thankful for Sam's change of the subject.

"Well, there are some things Dad wants me to pick up for dinner, so I'd better go.  See you around seven? Sam asked.

"Fine, Charlie and I will be there at seven," Jack agreed.

"Great, Dad says it's a 'Jacob' night," Sam told him.

"I'll remember.  Bye Sam," Jack replied as Sam headed out the door.  Jack looked at the clock, it read 5:00.  He decided he would head home with Charlie at about six.  Taking a seat at his desk, Jack took out the box of crayons he kept in the drawer for Charlie.  He placed the crayons and some paper on the floor in front of Charlie.  He began coloring.  Jack got out some paperwork he had been putting off and decided it was as good a time as ever to finish it.  


	7. Sara

Chapter 7: Sara

Sam headed to her car and drove to the closest grocery store.  She picked up the few items Jacob had requested, and then went back to his house.  When she got there, she put the food in the refrigerator and headed upstairs to change out of her uniform.  Sam wondered if Sara O'Neill had a job that traveled a lot.  When Jack and Charlie were together and Charlie mistook Sam for Sara, Charlie seemed sad at being wrong, but not unused to Sara's absences.  Sam ended up deciding to just let the idea drop and not worry about it.  

"Sam, you home?" Jacob called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm just changing, be right down!" Sam called back.  She pulled on her shoes and went downstairs.

"Did you talk to O'Neill?" Jacob asked when Sam arrived in the kitchen.

"Yes I did, Jack and Charlie are definitely coming, Sara might, I don't know," Sam replied.  

"I'll make an extra just in case," Jacob decided.

"Dad, if you don't need any help, there are some results I want to look over," Sam said.  

"Go ahead Sam," Jacob smiled at his daughter.  He knew she had more intelligence than anyone he knew.  Sam could evaluated and solve equations that gave Jacob a headache if he looked at them.  He was very proud of his daughter.

At seven o'clock sharp, Jack rang the door bell.  Sam answered it.

"Hi Jack, hi Charlie! Come on in, Dad just put the brats on the grill," Sam invited them inside.

"Thanks.  Sara isn't home yet so I don't think she's going to make it," Jack said apologetically.  

"Well, we'll just have as much fun as we can without her.  Right Charlie?" Sam asked the little boy who was watching everything from where Jack held him.

"Up!" Charlie demanded and stretched toward Sam.  She reached over and took Charlie from Jack.

"You certainly are cheerful," Sam said as she tickled Charlie's side with her free hand.  He giggled and squirmed away from her hand.  

"I could say the same about you Sam," Jack said as he pt Charlie's bag on a chair.

"That's because she spent the last hour and a half looking at results and calculations that give me a headache if I look at them!" Jacob teased as he headed into the kitchen from outside.  "Hi Jack."

"Hello Jacob," Jack shook the hand Jacob offered.

"This must be Charlie, hi there Charlie," Jacob offered a hand to the little boy.  Charlie, thinking it was for a high five, hit Jacob's hand.  Sam, Jack, and Jacob all laughed.  "Well Charlie, I do believe you and your father have the same sense of humor."

"Poor Charlie," Sam teased.

"Hey, are you getting me back for teasing you the last time I was here?" Jack teased back.  

"Of course.  Dad, shouldn't you check on the brats?" Sam asked.

"Oh, right, I'll be right back," Jacob excused himself.

"Okay Charlie, how 'bout I feed you now so I can clean up before dinner?" Jack asked his son.

"Foo!" Charlie said.

"Okay, let's put you on the table huh?" Jack took Charlie from Sam and set him on the table.  While Jack got something for Charlie to eat, Sam kept him entertained.  "We've got carrots, bread, and apple juice.  Sounds good.  Oh, and we also have hot dogs!" Jack mad a big production of dinner and Charlie loved it.  By the time Jacob returned, Charlie was happily eating his dinner.  After Charlie had finished, Sam, Jack, and Jacob ate their dinner.  During dinner, Jack and Jacob told first time father stories.  When everyone was finished, Charlie took a nap tucked safely into the guest bed upstairs.  Sam, Jack, and Jacob sat in the living room and talked for several hours.  Finally, Jack said he and Charlie should head home.  He went upstairs, picked up Charlie, and carried him downstairs.  

"Thank you for inviting us over Sam, Jacob," Jack said after he grabbed the bag he'd brought.

"Thanks for coming Jack," Jacob said as he opened the door.

"Jack, do you want to meet at the gym tomorrow for a little sparring?" Sam asked.

"How 'bout 7:30?" Jack replied as he went through the door and looked back.

"Great, see you then, bye!" Sam called after him.

"Bye Sam, Jacob," he called back.  Jack put Charlie into his car seat and backed out of the driveway.  Sam and Jacob headed back inside the house. 

"Goodnight Dad," Sam said as she hugged her father.

"Night Sam," while Sam headed upstairs, Jacob made sure all of the lights were off.

Jack drove home in silence.  He thought about his evening spent with the Carters.  Jack had felt more at home with Sam and her father than he did in his own house.  Jack continued on that train of thought for the rest of the drive.  When he got to his house, there were lights on and Sara's car was in the garage.  Jack carefully got Charlie out of his car seat and headed to the backdoor.  He walked into the house to see Sara sitting on one of the couches in the living room. He took Charlie upstairs to his room before going to talk to her.

"Hello Jack? Where have you been" Sara said rather sharply.

"I could ask the same of you Sara," Jack replied.

"I was at my parents, and you were?" Sara trailed off.  

"I was at a friend's house.  We had dinner and talked.  Jack decided not to bring Sam and Jacob into anything.

"A female friend? Who is she Jack? I know you were at a woman's house, or else you would have said whose house it was!" Sara was shouting.

"Sara, calm down, Charlie's asleep," Jack tried to calm his wife.

"Who is she Jack?" Sara refused to calm down.

"Sam Carter, Colonel Carter's daughter.  I was invited by them both to dinner," Jack told her.

"Until eleven o'clock!"

"Charlie fell asleep for a while, and Jacob and I were trading 'dad' stories while Sam finished up her paper for her doctorate.  Nothing happened Sara," Jack's voice sounded as tired as he felt about fighting with Sara.  He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  When he returned, Sara was holding a stack of papers.

"What are those Sara?" Jack asked, even though he knew what they had to be.

"I want out Jack.  I can't stand living here and talking care of Charlie, never knowing when you'll be back, or even if you'll be back.  You can have everything; all I want are my car and a few pictures. Just sign them Jack," Sara told him, confirming his belief as to what the papers were.

"Sara, why don't we talk about this," Jack started.

"Jack, I don't want to talk about this.  I though I could handle being an Air Force wife, but I can't.  I can't handle being a wife or a mom right now.  Its not you Jack, its me.  I'm not ready for this life yet.  Maybe in a few years it might have worked.  Please Jack, let me go.  I need to have my freedom for a while before I settle down," Sara's eyes and voice pleaded with Jack.

"I'll sign it, just let me read through it.  I'll sleep later," Jack said as he sat down.

"I'll sleep in the guest room," Sara started to say.  

"No, take the bedroom.  I'll be fine in the guest room," Jack didn't want to make Sara's last night in the house be in the guest room that had the ugliest wallpaper either had ever seen.

"Thanks Jack," Sara headed upstairs.

Jack sat and looked at the papers in his hand.  Eventually he read them and signed where he was supposed to.  Leaving the stack on the table in the kitchen, he headed upstairs, and flopped tiredly onto the guest bed.


	8. Changes

Chapter 8: Changes

Early the next morning, Jack slipped into the bedroom to collect his uniform and gym bag.  After he had everything ready to leave, he wrote a not to Sara telling her where he and Charlie were and that she could have anything she wanted from the house.  He got Charlie up and ready then left for the base.

Jack dropped Charlie off at the nursery and headed to the gym.  He found Sam already warming up.

"Good morning Sam," Jack greeted her.

"Hey Jack!" Sam turned to face him smiling.

Jack was surprised at how easily his mood lifted at her smile.

"You ready to have some fun O'Neill?" Sam teased.

"I can take whatever you can give," Jack eased back.  He dropped his bag in the corner and stepped onto the mat.

"Alright, let's go!" Sam said moving into ready position.  Jack followed suit.  He had decided to let Sam set the pace; he didn't know how much she had learned.

Sam and Jack both started slow.  Sam had gotten much more proficient at hand to hand techniques since the last time they had sparred.  Eventually Sam realized that Jack wasn't going on the offensive, so she stopped attaching. Jack waited for a few moments before giving up on Sam returning to the offensive and he attacked.  Sam and Jack continued to spar for quite some time.  They even had an audience.  Finally Jack fell for a trick he had taught Sam and she pinned him.  He was surprised to say the least; Sam let him get up a moment later.

"Whoa, you could have told me you'd been practicing!" Jack was amazed.  Not many people picked up hand to hand as quickly as Sam appeared to be.

"Why would I tell you?  If I had, you would have won.  Besides, it was fun to see your reaction," Sam teased.  She checked her watch.  "I have to change.  I'm supposed to be in the science building in half an hour."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I'm taking some equipment with me when I leave, I have to make sure its ready to go," Sam explained.  She headed toward the locker room.

"What kind of equipment?" Jack called after her.

"A Strike Eagle," Sam called back as she headed into the locker room.

"She can fight and fly F-15E Strike Eagles?" Charlie Kawalsky exclaimed.  He had walked over near Jack after Sam started to leave.  "I gotta get to know her better!"

"Charlie, don't scare her," Jack warned as he headed toward the showers.

"Thanks a lot Jack, really boost a guys confidence," Charlie told him.

"Anytime Charlie, anytime," Charlie heard as the door closed.

When Sam came out of the locker room, Charlie was waiting for her.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Jack's," Charlie began to introduce himself.

"Charlie Kawalsky.  Jack told me about you," Sam finished.  

"He did?" Charlie wondered what Jack had said.

"He said that you and he were on the same team and you like boxing and sparring," Sam told him.

"Weird, normally he makes up stories that are really stupid," Charlie replied.

"And yet, they were probably true," Sam said casually.

"Yikes, you don't beat around the bush do you?" Charlie was surprised at her reply.  "Do you want to get together to night?"

"Sorry, I leave for Andrews tonight," Sam declined.

"Maybe next time you're on base then," Charlie offered.

"Sorry Charlie, not later either."

"That's okay, see ya around," Charlie said as he headed back to the gym.

Sam kept walking until she got to the science building.  When she got there, she made sure the plane was ready with the equipment she needed.  She then changed into a flight suit and went to say goodbye to her father. 

"Enter," Jacob called out.

"Hi Dad.  I just came to say bye.  I take off in about half an hour.  The general is sending the second plane in about a month, right?" Sam asked as she stood before her father's desk after coming into the office.

"Hey Sam, I think the plane will get there closer to three weeks from now rather than a month.  Whoever flies the plane will be temporarily transferred to be a test pilot for the tests.  I still have to figure out who I'm sending.  I'll tell you when the plane is coming.  You be careful Sam," Jacob looked up at her.  He knew she was a capable pilot, but was still nervous when she flew.

"Dad, I'll be fine, don't worry.  I'll call you as soon as I get to Andrews.  You're still coming to the Memorial Day celebration right?" Sam had invited Jacob to Andrews Air Force Base's celebrations on Memorial Day.  There were activities for the families of the service men and women stationed on the base.

"I should be there, barring any unforeseen problems, but I can't guarantee anything," Jacob promised.

"Great, I gotta go, talk to you later!" Sam said as she turned to leave.

"Bye Sam!"

Sam grabbed her flight bag and headed for the plane.  On the way, she was intercepted by Jack.  He handed her a letter.

"Read it when you get to your new place," he told her.

"Thanks.  I'll call you when I get there!" Sam said as they continued toward her plane.

"See you next time we're on the same base," Jack promised.

"You betcha! Bye Jack," Sam climbed into the plane.

"Bye Sam!" Jack called up.  He jogged off the tarmac.  The plane was quickly ready for its departure and took off. 


	9. News

I am so sorry I didn't update in so long!  I have had an amazing amount of things going on in the last ten days or so, hopefully, no promises, it won't be as long between updates!

Chapter 9: News

After Sam was out of sight, Jack headed back toward the main parts of the base.  On his way, he ran into Kawalsky.

"So, did Blondie leave?" he asked.

"Which on, Sam or Sara?" Jack growled.

"Sam."

"Yeah, she just left.  So did Sara for that matter."

"Sorry, did she say when she'd be back or is she not coming back?" Charlie asked.

"She left and she doesn't have to come back, not that she wants to," Jack explained.

"You guys separate?" Charlie felt sorry for his friend.

"Nah, divorce.  Signed the papers yesterday, she filed them on her way to work this morning."

"How's little Charlie?"

"I don't think he realizes what's happening; Sara was gone so much the past year, I think he got used to it.  So did you ask Sam out?" Jack changed the subject.  

"Yeah, she said no for tonight or any time in the future."

"Ouch, normally the ladies tell you that after the first date, not before," Jack enjoyed giving Charlie a hard time about his luck with women.

"Hey, I think she turned me down because she already has someone special," Charlie defended himself.

"Don't ask if I know anything, 'cause I don't.  And don't start trying to play matchmaker, she doesn't know I'm divorced, I didn't tell her," Jack warned.

"You meet a beautiful woman and you don't tell her you're single?  Have you completely lost it Jack?"  Charlie was amazed.  Before Jack had met and then married Sara, he had been a charmer.  He could walk into a bar and women would gravitate towards him.  Even if he didn't do anything remotely inviting.

"Charlie, I have at least ten years on her, if not more!  Besides, I really don't want to deal with any kind of romantic relationship right now.  Drop it Charlie, permanently," Jack glared at Charlie.

"Fine, see you around Jack," Charlie said as he headed off toward his quarters.

That afternoon, Jack picked up Charlie and headed home.

When Sam got to Dover, she opened the letter Jack had given her.  In side was a note as well as several pictures.

S-

It was great seeing you during your visit.  I had a good time with you and your dad at dinner, thanks for inviting me.  In case I didn't say it before, congrats on the commission.  I thought you might get a kick out of these pictures.

                                                            -Jack

Sam pulled the pictures out of the envelope, they were of Charlie.  Sam laughed at some of them.  She put them on her desk and got ready to begin her new project.

For three weeks, Sam headed up a project in hopes of improving the F-15E Strike Eagle's performance.  By the time her team was ready for the second plane, Sam felt they may have found what they were looking for.

Jack spent the three weeks getting used to the idea of being a single parent.  Jacob game him a lighter work load to help.  However, that didn't allow Jack to avoid one piloting duty.

Jack arrived at Dover almost an hour early.  He made sure the plane was safe before he changed in the locker room.  After changing, he asked the first person he saw where Sam's office was.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Carter doesn't want to be interrupted," the gunnery Sergeant told him.

"Gunny, tell me where her office is, and I'll take responsibility for any hostility she shows," Jack was getting frustrated.

"I can't do that."

"Gunny, what do these look like?" Jack pointed to his collar.

"Oak leaves, sir," The gunny acted as though he hadn't seen them before. 

"Correct, where is Lt. Carter's office Gunny?"

"It's the second door on the left sir."

"Thank you," Jack turned and headed to the second door on the left.  A name tag next to the door read 'S. Carter'.  He knocked on the door.

"What? I thought I said no interruptions!" Sam called out.

"Sorry, but this is important Dr. Carter," Jack smiled as he purposely made his voice sound slightly timid.

"Fine, enter."

Jack carefully opened the door.  He saw Sam sitting with her back to the door.

"What is so important you have to interrupt me?" Sam still hadn't turned around.  He saw pictures of Charlie on her desk.

"Well, your second plane is here, but if you don't want the letter from your dad, I can just come back later," Jack turned to leave.

"Wait, just let me finish this," Sam finished whatever she had been working on and turned around.  "Jack!"

"Hey Sam. How ya been?" Jack smiled at her.  The look on her face was great.

"What are you doing here?" Sam was surprised her father had sent Jack with the plane.

"You're dad decided I could use some time away from Andrews, apparently Dover if the most popular vacation spot of the season," Jack explained.

"What about Charlie?" Sam knew there was no way to take a one-year-old in a Strike Eagle.

"Actually, Charlie is staying with your dad," Jack explained.  He had been surprised when Jacob had offered to take care of Charlie and bring him to Dover for Memorial Day.

"My dad?  Why didn't he stay with Sara?" Sam was confused, why would Charlie stay with her father instead of his mother.

"I haven't seen Sara in a while," Jack told her.

"Another long trip?" Sam asked quietly.

"You could call it that.  We got divorced," Jack admitted.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry.  How's Charlie taking it?"

"I don't think he realizes what's happened," Jack replied quietly.

"She didn't think that we were," Sam couldn't complete her thought, worrying that her friendship with Jack had ruined his marriage.

"She did until I told her you were my CO's Daughter.  Then she figured I wasn't quite dumb enough to even think about that.  She didn't think she was ready for or wanted a family at this point in her life," Jack felt better after telling Sam.

"If you ever need to talk, just call," Sam offered.

"Thanks.  Did you really tell Kawalsky off?" Jack had to hear Sam's side of the story.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious.  Thought I'd tell you that normally the women Kawalsky goes out with tell him the same thing after the first date, not before.  I gave him a hard time about it.  As a matter of fact, thanks for lowering his ego for a short time at the least," Jack smiled at Sam.

"Glad I could be of assistance.  You might want to find some quarters.  I have to finish this report," Sam said, reluctant to cut their conversation short.

"All right, but only on one condition," Jack heard the hesitation in Sam's voice.

"What condition?"

"You join me for dinner tonight."

"I can try, but I have to finish this report like I said," Sam started.

"No, I'm not letting you get into the habit of working nonstop all the time.  Workaholics are no fun!" Jack insisted.  

"Okay, I'll go, and you're right, workaholics aren't any fun.  Con on by here when you're ready and I'll finish as quickly as possible.  Deal?" Sam gave in and agreed.

"Great, see ya," Jack left to go check in at the Admin building and get an assignment for his temporary quarters.  When he got to his room, he called Kawalsky.

"Hey Jack!  How's the blond?" Charlie asked him.

"Sam is fine, she's showing me around later," Jack bent the truth slightly, knowing Charlie would look too far into dinner.

"Nice work Jack!" Charlie teased.

"Kawalsky! We're just friends, got it?" Jack told his friend firmly.

"Sure Jack, give it a few years," Charlie replied.  He had seen something in Jack change when he met Sam, for the better.  His gut told him that Sam and Jack were good for each other.


	10. Thinking

Chapter 10: Thinking

That night, Sam and Jack talked about what they had been doing for the last three weeks.  After a dinner of pizza at the local bar, Sam and Jack took a walk around the town.  When they got back to the base, they headed to Sam's quarters.  She was staying on bas until she had finished painting and moving into her apartment.

"Thank you Jack.  I had a really good time.  I'm glad you dragged me away from my lab," Sam said as she unlocked the door to her quarters.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it.  I did too," Jack told her.

"Would you like some coffee?" Sam asked.

"I would, but I have to fly early tomorrow.  Can I get a rain check?" Jack asked quietly.  He was surprised at how sad he felt about declining the offer.  

"Of course.  I will hold you to that," Sam teased.

"I'll be glad to be held to it.  See you tomorrow Sam.  Goodnight," Jack leaned down and kissed Sam on the cheek.  He quietly turned and walked away.

"Night Jack!" Sam called after him.  She closed her door and leaned against it.  Sam couldn't identify some of the feelings she was having.  She felt happy, surprised and nervous all at the same time.  There were other feelings as well.  Sam decided to dismiss them all.  Jack had just kissed her out of friendship.  He couldn't have any feelings for her.

Jack was having a similar dilemma.  He had been surprised when Sam hadn't hit him for kissing her.  Jack dismissed it, wondering how he felt about Sam.  Jack knew the way he felt about Sam and the way he had felt about Sara were very different.  Jack arrived at his quarters and went to sleep after deciding not to worry about anything

Sam, like Jack, went to sleep deciding not to worry about anything.

Over the next few days, Sam and Jack spent more of their free time together.  They at lunch and dinner together and talked about the project Sam was working on.  Jack was surprised to discover that Sam could explain parts of her project in ways he could actually understand to some extent.  Sam and Jack were quickly becoming close friends.  

The day before Memorial Day, Jacob Carter arrived, bringing Charlie O'Neill with him.  Jack was glad to see his son.  Sam knew how much Jack had missed Charlie.  Sam and Jack spent the day catching up with Jacob about Charlie and Jack's team.

Memorial Day dawned sunny and warm.  Jacob decided he would seek out some of his buddies from his earlier days in the Air Force who lived in the area.  Sam, Jack and Charlie walked around and enjoyed the day together.  Several people mistook Sam as Charlie's mother.  Jacob joined the trio for dinner that night.  After dinner, Jack walked Sam back to her quarters.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam," Jack said.

"How 'bout some coffee?" Sam offered.

"Sure, I owe you for that rain check don't I?" Jack agreed.

"Come on in.  Sorry about the lack of furniture, most of it's at the apartment, covered by paint cloths," Sam apologized.

"Don't worry about it.  Can I do anything to help?" Jack didn't mind sparse living conditions.  Before he'd gotten married, he'd owned a bed, chair, desk and radio.

"Can you boil some water?  The pots on the stove," Sam pointed to a tea kettle on the small stove top.

"Sure."

While Sam and Jack made the coffee, then drank it, they talked about the next test flight Jack was scheduled to fly, as well as the days activities.

When Jack left an hour later, kissed Sam's cheek on the way out the door.


	11. Briefing

Chapter 11: Briefing

The next morning Sam received a call saying that she and her team had a formal briefing with the base commander.  It also said she had to get Major O'Neill; it seemed his phone wasn't working.

Sam got dressed in her blues as fast as she could and hurried to Jack's quarters.  She knew he generally left his quarters unlocked in case of an emergency.  Sam opened the door, found his closet and grabbed his blues.  She put the uniform on a chair nearby.  Crossing the small room, Sam started to gently shake Jack to wake him up.

"Jack, wake up, we have a briefing in half an hour," Jack wasn't waking up.  Sam decided to try a different strategy.  "Major, what the hell are you doing asleep?  Your team shipped out an hour ago!" Sam deepened her voice and barked at Jack.  It worked.  Jack sat straight up on the bed.

"What?" Jack looked around the room and spotted Sam.  "Sam what are-"

"Get in the shower Jack; we have a briefing in half an hour.  Go!" Sam ordered.  "I'll make coffee."

Jack was out of bed and in the shower in less than ten seconds.  "Toss the flight suit in wills ya?"

"Right," Sam hung Jack's blues on the door and put the slices of bread she had brought into the toaster.  She heard the shower turn off shortly followed by Jack's "Oh for crying out loud!"

"The general specified dress blues.  Sorry Jack," Sam called back.  "We have fifteen minutes!"

"I hate ties!" Jack exclaimed as he came out of the bathroom.

"I'll tie it when we get there.  Eat the toast on the way," Sam handed him a mug of coffee, "Drink."  The mug was empty in on gulp.

"Let's go.  I have your logs in my briefcase," Sam grabbed the toast and headed for the door.

"Coming, gimme the toast," Jack said as they walked as quickly as possible to the briefing room.  Jack had finished his toast by the time they got to there.

"Just let me tie your tie, and we're ready," Sam tied his tie quickly and efficiently before giving it one final tug to straighten it.

"Thanks," without thinking, Jack leaned down and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips.  He turned and headed into the briefing room with a surprised Sam on his heels.

During the briefing, Jack didn't pay much attention to what was being said around him.  As soon as he sat down, he realized that he had just kissed Sam.  Jack planned on apologizing ho her after the briefing was over.

Sam was listening to the briefing with part of her brain and the other half was going over what had happened.  Sam knew she cared about Jack, but she didn't know how deep those feelings ran.

When the briefing ended, Jack and Sam left and headed to their separate quarters.  They avoided each other after the briefing.  After changing into more comfortable uniforms, Sam headed to her office and Jack decided to go to the hanger to see if there was anything for him to do.

Around lunchtime, Jack left the hanger and headed to Sam's office to see if she wanted to talk over lunch.

The guard outside the building recognized Jack and let him in with out telling him it was a restricted area.  The F-15E modifications weren't top secret, but they weren't common knowledge either.  Jack went straight to Sam's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Sam called out.

Jack opened the door and stepped in.  "Hey Sam, you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, I am.  Why, did you bring sustenance?" Sam smiled at him.

"Nah, but I am offering to take you to get some lunch, if you would like to join me that is," Jack smiled back.

"Uh, sure, I just need to put a few things away," Sam looked around and picked up several books and other things and began to put them away.

"Sam, um, about before, I, uh, I'm sorry for, well, uh, you know," Jack had never been good at saying how he felt.

"Don't worry about tit Jack, its okay," Sam could tell how uneasy Jack was.

"I was out of line Sam; I never should have done that.  I was married five years, it was automatic.  I shouldn't have, "Jack was rambling so Sam silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"Jack, it's alright.  I don't mind.  A warning might have been nice, but oh well.  You going to stop rambling or do I have to tape you're mouth shut?" Sam asked.  Jack nodded.  "Fine."  Sam removed her hand.

"What are you saying Sam?" Jack was unsure as to what Sam was implying.

"I'm not sure.  Is there anything I should think about saying?"  Sam purposefully put the ball in Jack's court.

"I don't know Sam, I can't be the one to make up your mind for you, but," Jack shrugged.

"I think that I'd really like to get to know you better.  I'd like to think we have a chance of being more than just friends," Sam told him quietly.

"Me too, but I don't want to rush into anything.  I'd rather go slowly," Jack was amazed that Sam felt the same way he did.

"I want to go slow too Jack," Sam was just as surprised as Jack that she wasn't the only one feeling a pull toward the other.

"Okay, well, why don't I take you to lunch as a start?" Jack offered. 

"Sounds good.  Oh, Dad is leaving at six if you want to take Charlie with you somewhere this afternoon," Sam knew Jack would want to spend time with this son.

"Why don't we see if Jacob and Charlie want to join us at lunch?" Jack suggested.

"Are you sure Jack, Dad and I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your son," Sam questioned.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure," Jack promised her.  He took Sam's hand and led her out of the office.  While they headed toward Jacob's hotel, Sam and Jack decided they would go to a late dinner after they saw Jacob and Charlie off.


	12. Lunch

Chapter 12: Lunch

When they got to the hotel, Sam knocked on the door to Jacob's room.  "Dad, you in there?"

"Come on in Sam," Jacob called out.

Sam and Jack walked into the hotel room to see Jacob sitting on the floor playing with Charlie.  Charlie had stayed with Jacob since there wasn't much room in Jack's quarters for a one-year-old.

"Dada!" Charlie exclaimed and toddled over to his father.

"Hey Charlie!  How's my little camper?" Jack swung Charlie up into his arms.  "You being good for Uncle Jacob?"

Charlie replied with an over exaggerated nod of his head.

"He's been great Jack.  No trouble at all.  What are you here for?" Jacob asked.  Besides seeing Charlie that is."

"Actually, we wondered if you would like to join us for lunch," Sam told her father.  

"I'm sorry Sam, an old teammate of mine is in town and we're having lunch with some other friends.  I wish I could join you though," Jacob put an arm around his daughter.  Jack was standing with Charlie, who was playing with his collar.

"Don't worry Dad, its okay.  I see you more than your friends do.  Have fun," Sam smiled at her father.  "But, we get Charlie."

"Man, I wanted to teach him how to play darts!" Jacob teased.

"Maybe in a few years Jacob," Jack replied.  He and Jacob had decided to leave ranks at home for the weekend.

"I'll hold you too that Jack.  You guys go have fun at lunch.  I'll see you when we're all back later.  Go!" Jacob ushered Sam, Jack, and Charlie out of his room.

"Is it me, or did Jacob just kick us out?" Jack asked Sam as they headed to the parking lot.

"I think you're right Jack.  I don't think I'll ever understand my father.  Let's just forget about it and have a fun afternoon, what do ya say?" Sam suggested.

"I agree completely with your decision Dr. Carter," Jack teased her.

"Funny.  Good thing Dad didn't rent a car.  Charlie's car seat is still in mine," Sam commented as they reached her car.

"A good thing indeed.  Where shall we go?" Jack asked.

"There's a little place in town that's fun.  I'll drive, it's fairly direct," Sam decided.

"Sounds good to me.  You eat there often?"

"Not recently, but I have eaten there several times."

"Let's move out campers," Jack said as Sam unlocked her car.  Jack secured Charlie into the car seat, the got in.  Sam started the car and drove to the small café.  After getting a table on the patio and ordering, Sam and Jack talked about a variety of things.  

Their food arrived, and Sam was enjoying her salad, while Jack ate his sandwich and fed Charlie.  They were eating quietly when a man walked up to Sam, grabbed her arm and puller to her feet.

"Samantha, you must come with me.  You're in danger," the man said, glaring at Jack.

"Jonas!  Let go," Sam said as she pulled her arm out of his grip.  "What are you talking about?  In danger from whom?"

"Him now let's go!" Jonas growled as he pointed at Jack and reached for Sam's arm again.

"Wait a minute.  Who the hell are you?" Jack asked, his voice deadly calm, hiding his confusion well.

"Jonas Hanson, Samantha's husband.  Now let's go Samantha," Jonas made a third attempt to grab Sam's arm and failed again.

"Sam, what is he talking about?" Jack now looked at Sam, his features still collected.

Before Sam could respond, Jonas spoke up.  "Samantha, darling, you forgot to take your medicine this morning, you're imagining things.  Let's get you home where you're safe," Jonas said quietly.  He extended his hand toward Sam.

"Ok buddy, why don't you leave before I call the police?" Jack told Jonas.

"I need to get my wife her medicine."

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?" a waitress asked.

"Yes, would you please call the police and tell them we are being harassed?" Jack asked her.

"I'll call right now," she promised.

"Thanks."  The waitress walked quickly into the café and called the police.

Sam tried talking Jonas out of his little world while Jack watched for the police.  They finally arrived.  After arresting Jonas, they agreed to meet Sam and Jack at the police station for their statements.  Jack paid for lunch as the police left.

"Come on Sam, we'd better get to the station," Jack said, picking up Charlie.

"Sorry to ruin the day Jack," Sam apologized.

"You didn't Sam, Jonas did, don't worry about it," Jack assured her as they headed toward Sam's car.  

At the police station, Jack heard the story behind Jonas' strange behavior.  Jonas and Sam had dated through their junior and senior years of college before Jonas proposed after graduation.  Sam had then called of the engagement around a year later because Jonas had become violent and emotionally abusive.  He had not been happy about the breakup and had continually harassed Sam since she gave back the ring.  Jonas had apparently gotten lost in his own little universe where he and Sam had gotten married and she was the one with some mental difficulties.  The detectives collected all the information they could and arranged with Sam to contact her if they needed any more information.  Sam and Jack left the police station to spend the rest of their afternoon with Charlie.

"What do you want to do Sam?  If you want, we can go back to the base," Jack offered.

"No, that's okay, why don't we take a walk in the park?  It's a nice day, we might as well stay outside," Sam told him.

"All right, the park it is then!  Charlie, I bet we can find a swing set somewhere," Jack told his son.

"Weeee!" Charlie clapped his hands.

"Let's go, the park is over about a block, we can just walk," Sam said.

"Right," Jack swung Charlie onto his shoulders and they headed to the park.  Charlie spotted the swings immediately.

Sam and Jack took turns pushing Charlie and swinging on their own for the rest of the afternoon.  


	13. Decisions

Chapter 13: Decisions

When they got back to the base, it was time to see Jacob and Charlie off.  Sam was sad she hadn't gotten to see more of her father, but glad he had been able to come.  They walked with Jacob and Charlie to the gate at the airport.

"Bye Dad, sorry we didn't get spend more time together," Sam apologized to her father.

"Don't worry about it Sam.  I'll talk to you more the next time I see you," Jacob hugged his daughter.  Sam smiled brightly.

"Okay Dad.  Bye Charlie, be good for your uncle Jacob," Sam told the little boy.  Charlie giggled at the attention.

After Jacob and Charlie had boarded the plane, Sam and Jack decided to see an early movie before eating dinner.

When the movie was over, Sam and Jack went to a local pizza joint to have dinner.  As they were walking in, a man bumped into them.  The contents of his bag fell onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry," he said, as he bent over to collect his book she had to push his longish hair out of his eyes and his glasses back up his nose.  Sam and Jack both leaned down to help him.

"It was my fault, hope nothing go t lost," Jack said as the last book was placed in the man's bag.

"Thank you, that's all I had.  Enjoy your dinner!" the stranger said as he walked off into the evening.

After being seated and placing their order, Sam and Jack started talking.

"Did you see those books?  Half of 'em weren't even in English!" Jack exclaimed, referring to the contents of the spilled bag.

"I know, I recognized German, Spanish, something Middle Eastern, maybe Arabic, and some looked really old.  He also had a lot about Egypt.  I wonder if he's some kind of professor," Sam agreed.

"Or student," Jack added.

"Maybe, but we'll never know, will we?" Sam pointed out.

"True.  How's the project coming along on your end of things?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty good.  We're almost done with the final modifications.  After they're done, a few test flights will go up and then we are finished," Sam replied.

"And everyone goes home," Jack finished.

"True, but we still have some time before then," Sam pointed out.

"Good point, let's not talk about it, too depressing," Jack conceded.

"I agree completely, lets just have fun tonight," Sam agreed.

"Right," throughout dinner, Sam and Jack talked about Sam's dream of NASA, and Jack's fatherly pride regarding some of Charlie's antics.

After dinner, when Jack walked Sam to her door, there was a tense moment.

"I had a good time Sam," Jack said quietly.

"Me too Jack," Sam replied.

"Good night," Jack said as he leaned down to kiss Sam's cheek.  Sam surprised Jack and herself by turning her head to meet Jack's kiss.  Both were again surprised when the other didn't pull away.  Sam's arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders, and his found themselves wrapped around Sam's waist.  When the kiss ended, both were out of breath.  Though both were startled, neither one was willing to let go.  Jack leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sam's.

"I wish you weren't leaving so soon," Sam whispered.

"I know, but I'm not leaving yet. So you're stuck with me for now," Jack teased.

"Oh, how will I ever survive?" Sam joked.

"I think you'll manage," Jack told her.  "Want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd like that.  I think we have some things to talk about," Sam agreed.  When Jack made a face, she continued, "I know, but the sooner the better."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow," Jack pulled Sam close in a tight hug.  When he released her, he kissed her lightly.  "Night Sam."

"Night Jack," Sam watched him walk away for several moments before heading inside her quarters.

The next day, both Sam and Jack spent the morning looking forward to their lunch together.

When the time for lunch finally arrived, Sam and Jack were both getting nervous.  Despite their nerves, both made it through lunch and were glad to have the chance to talk.  By the time lunch was over, they had decided to move slowly at whatever pace they were both ready for, and that they would try to stay as close as possible when they were indifferent locations.


	14. Separation

Author's Note:

            Sorry I haven't updated in so long!  I have been very busy with a great multitude of things: moving out of my dorm room, visiting relatives, helping with a friend's wedding being the major ones.  Hopefully I will have updates more frequently.  I know this one is short, but it was done so I thought I might as well post it. 

~Silme

Chapter 14:  Separation

By the time Jack had to go back home, both were very comfortable in their relationship.  Before Jack got onto the transport taking him back to his home base, Sam and Jack said their goodbyes.  

"Don't forget to say hi to Charlie and Dad for me," Sam reminded Jack.

"I won't, are you going to try and come down soon?"

"I should be able to tome in a week or two, the general promised a few days of after the final reports are in," Sam told him.

"I'll miss you Sam," Jack said, pulling Sam into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too," Sam replied.

"I will call you when I get there, don't worry," Jack promised.

"Bye Jack," Sam said, leaning her head back to be able to see Jack's face.

"Bye Sam," Jack kissed her, and she kissed him back.  "I better go."

"Yeah, get out of here Jack."

"Yes ma'am," Jack replied cheekily as he head for the plane.  Sam waited for the plane to get to the runway before heading back to her final reports.

Jack arrived at Andrew's right on time and headed to Jacob's office to report in.  He also told Jacob that he would pick Charlie up at the end of the day from the base day care.

After talking to Jacob, Jack went to see his team.  He found them in the training building having one of their mini sparring tournaments. 

"Look who's back!" Charlie Kawalsky exclaimed.

"Hello Charlie," Jack replied, "Hope you didn't get into too much trouble while I was gone?"  
            "Course not, he had the rest of us keeping him in line," John Gonzalez called out.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Kawalsky protested.

"Of course you do.  You get into trouble easier than anybody I know," Jack added.

"So, how was Dover?  Meet anybody?" Kawalsky decided to change the subject.

"Dover was fine.  As for question number two, no comment," Jack said.

"Oh yeah guys, he met someone.  What's she like?" Conner MacDonald joined in.

"She's tall, blue-eyed and blond," Jack told them.  He didn't feel like telling the guys anymore than that.  He also didn't want Charlie to make the connection between Jack's mystery girl and Sam.

"Sounds cute, if you ever change your mind, give me her number will ya?" Alex Horn joked.

"Yeah, right.  I'm not changing my mind, no way in hell," Jack replied vehemently.

"Whoa, you really serious about this one huh?" Kyle Thompson queried.  

"Yeah, I am," Jack said quietly.  

"Gonna marry her?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe, if she'll have me.  I gotta go.  The colonel gave me the afternoon off to spend time with Charlie," Jack told his friends.  Their goodbyes followed him out the door.

Jack headed to the nursery after he left the building.  Jack picked Charlie up, and spent the car ride listening to his son's excited chatter.  During his absence, Jack had missed his son terribly, even thought he knew he was in good hands.  The afternoon off would be good for them both.


	15. Questions

Chapter 15: Questions

During the weekend that Sam visited, Jack spent more time talking about himself than ever before. The same went for Sam. Even after Sam left, both continued to grow closer to the other. Many a time Sam was mistaken for Charlie's mother. Neither Sam nor Jack bothered to correct it. They were glad to get together in December to celebrate Christmas as well as Jack's promotion to Lt. Colonel.  Sam and Jack both thought about getting married, but they never really talked about it. Jack decided to ask Sam to marry him when she joined the O'Neills for Charlie's second birthday. As Charlie's birthday approached, Jack became more and more nervous. He hadn't told Charlie or any of his team. The only people he had talked to were his former CO, Tom Gavin, and Jacob Carter. Jack felt that he wanted Jacob to say it was all right for Jack to marry his daughter before he proposed. Tom had encouraged Jack to talk to Jacob as well. In turn, Jacob had been glad to hear Jack wanted to propose to Sam. 

Sam was arriving by a civilian flight, so Jack was going to pick her up. As soon as Jack saw Sam walk into the terminal, all his nerves flew right out the window. 

"Jack!" Sam cried as she came up and gave him a fierce hug.

"Hi Sam, you glad to see me?" Jack teased.

"You think?" Sam smiled at him after pulling away slightly.

"I think so, yeah," Jack returned the smile.

"Good," Sam whispered before kissing him.

"Where's Charlie?" Sam asked a moment later as they were heading toward baggage claim.

"Did you have to bring up Kawalsky?" Jack said in mock exasperation.

"Not that Charlie, your son," Sam replied.

"Oh, that Charlie, He's sleeping-" Jack told her.

"You left him home by himself?" Sam interrupted him.

"At your dad's house," Jack concluded.

"What's he doing there?" Sam queried as she grabbed her back from the carousel.

"Jacob wanted to see him and figured we might want a night off before the birthday bash tomorrow," Jack explained.

"Ah, well what are we going to do tonight?" Sam asked.

"I figured I'd cook you dinner and we'd watch a movie at my house," Jack suggested.

"Sounds great," Sam beamed.

"I thought so."

As Sam and Jack drove back to his house, they talked about what their days had been like in the last week. When they got to the house, Jack put dinner in the oven to finish while he and Sam set the table. During dinner, Sam and Jack talked about Charlie and bits and pieces of the news.

After dinner was over and the dishes were in the sink, Sam and Jack went into the family room to watch the movie. As the movie started, Sam snuggled into Jack's chest. Earlier, Sam had told Jack about smashing her had while decorating her apartment, and that it was still sore. Jack took her hand and rubbed it gently. While Jack was rubbing her hand, Sam was intently watching the movie. Jack reached into his pocket for the ring he had purchased. He continued to rub Sam's hand as he slid the ring onto her ring finger. Sam never noticed the presence of the ring on her finger. 

The movie finished sometime later. Neither Sam nor Jack gave any hint of wanting to move.

"Sam, you still awake?" Jack asked.

"Barely, why?" Sam replied.

"Just wondering," Jack told her. He sat silently for a few moments. When he had the courage, he spoke again. "Marry me Sam?"

"What?" Sam twisted to look at Jack, "did you just-"

"Yeah," Jack confirmed. He had barely spoken when Sam kissed him. "Am I to take that as a yes?"

"Yeah sure you betcha!" Sam was beaming at Jack. He was smiling too. Sam kissed Jack again before turning back around and snuggling back into his chest. They continued to enjoy each other's presence for a while. When they finally got off of the couch, they returned to the kitchen to finish washing the dished from dinner. While they finished, Sam and Jack talked about what they wanted in a wedding. Both agreed small with family only was what they wanted. 

When the dishes were clean and put away, Sam and Jack said their good nights. Jack when to his room and Sam to hers. During her recent visits, Sam had taken over Jack's guest room.


	16. Preparation

Chapter 16: Preparation

The next morning began quietly. Sam and Jack had breakfast while they waited for Jacob to bring Charlie back. However, when Charlie and Jacob arrived, Charlie had plenty of energy to burn. He seemed to know it was a special day. Sam and Jack weren't sure how to tell Charlie they were getting married. Charlie already called Sam 'mom' most of the time. They had talked about it, and decided to tell Charlie and Jacob together.

After a morning in the park, the soon to be family shared a picnic. During the picnic, Sam and Jack told Jacob and Charlie about the engagement. Jacob was happy, but they both expected that; Jack had confessed to Sam about talking to her father before he proposed. Charlie was slightly confused at his father's news.

"You my real mommy now?" Charlie asked Sam.

"Yes Charlie, I am," Sam told the little boy.

"Yay!" Charlie climbed into Sam's lap and cuddled against her shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon went by quietly in the park. Charlie spent most of the time in Sam's lap. Jack, Sam and Jacob talked about the wedding and what would change in the coming months and years.

That evening, Sam, Jack and Charlie had a quiet dinner at the house. Afterward, they went outside and played in the backyard. 

Sam and Jack had agreed that they wanted to get married sooner rather than later. Both knew that at anytime, one or the other could be reassigned to another part of the country or the world. It was clear that the situation in the Middle East was heating up and there was a good chance one or both of them would be called to duty in the area. Deep down, Jack knew that the likelihood of his team being sent into the area was great. If something happened to him, there was really only one person he wanted to take care of his son and that was Sam. He didn't know how to contact Sara, and his parents had busy lives, and would be able to give Charlie the childhood he deserved. He also knew that the only way for Sam to get Charlie was if she adopted him, and that was much easier if they were married. He also couldn't help but think that if he and Sam were married, they would have something to look forward to when they visited each other, besides the company at meals. 

By the time Sam went back to Dover, only one thing had been decided for the wedding. It would not be in Las Vegas like Jack had suggested. Sam didn't mind having a small wedding, but she at least wanted to walk down the aisle, even if it was at a small chapel. It was finally decided that the wedding would be at the chapel at the Dover base. It would also be family only. Sam knew her brother Mark would not come, especially if he knew their father would be attending. When Jack tried to contact his parents, he received the message that they were out of the country and wouldn't be reachable for the next two months. Jack was slightly worried that his parents wouldn't even know he was getting married, but Sam promised they would call again to invite them. 

Sam and Jack spent the summer planning for their wedding. Within three months, they had decided on a date, August fifth, when it would be, three o'clock, and where the dinner would be afterwards, The Pier House. Sam had decided that Jack and Jacob would wear their dress blue uniforms to the wedding. She had already found her dress; it was a simple strapless white dress that had flowery beading on the neckline and on the waist. As it turned out Jack's parents would not be able to attend the wedding, they were scheduled to attend an archeology conference in England for a Dr. Jordan and they were hoping to talk about some theories one of Dr. Jordan's assistants was actively pursuing about Egyptian gods. Jack had been able to reach his brother, and he would be at the wedding, as would his sister.

Jack, Charlie, and Jacob arrived in Dover on August first. They helped Sam finalize the last few tasks necessary for the wedding to go off with out a problem. Jack's brother arrived as did his sister with her husband, and they insisted that Sam and Jack should have some sort of bachelor/ bachelorette parties. Sam and Jack weren't sure, but Jacob insisted that they should at least go out for dinner the night before their wedding. So, the night of the fourth, Sam, and Kathryn went to dinner and a chick flick, while Jack, his brother Robert and his brother-in-law, Jim went to a bar for pool and darts. Jacob and Charlie went with the guys for dinner and then headed back to Sam's apartment for the evening.

The next morning dawned sunny and warm. Sam had decided the night before that even though she had just met her future sister-in-law, it would be nice to have the traditional matron of honor and best man. She had called Jack, and he had agreed with her, and asked Rob to be his best man, while Sam asked Kath to be her matron of honor. Both were happy to be asked and agreed right away. 

While Sam was in the bride's room getting ready, her dad came to see how she was doing.

"You look beautiful Sammy," Jacob said as he walked in the door. 

"Thanks Dad," Sam turned to look at her dad. The dress fit her perfectly. Jacob moved closer to his daughter to hand her a small box. 

"This is for you, it belonged to your mom," Jacob said quietly. Sam opened the box carefully. Inside was beautiful necklace with an emerald cut sapphire that was darker than Sam's eyes, but just barely, with a trillion cut diamond on the top, all set in white gold.

"Its beautiful Dad, thank you," Sam thanked her father as she gave him a hug. She handed the necklace back to him so he could put it on her neck. 

"Your mother wore this on her wedding day. It was a gift from her parents. She wanted you to have it for your wedding day," Jacob told her as he closed the clasp of the necklace. 

"She's watching isn't she?" 

"Nothing would stop her, she's proud of you Sammy," Jacob promised.

"Thanks for everything Dad, I really appreciate all the things you've done for me," Sam was touched by her father's promise.

"You're my daughter Sam, it's my pleasure. You ready to marry that flyboy of yours?" Jacob knew he had to change the subject or Sam would start to cry. 

"I can't wait, Dad." 


	17. Wedding

Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update!  With school starting and some family issues, I have been fairly busy lately.  I hope to start updating more frequently, but I can't guarantee anything, I'm going to try for once a week.  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 17: Wedding

            Jack stood at the front of the chapel with Rob and the chaplain.  Charlie was sitting with his Uncle Jim in the pews.  Jack and Rob turned toward the back of the chapel as the doors opened. Kath walked through the doors to the alter and turned to face the back as well.  Jack held his breath, waiting to see Sam; he could feel his heart rate accelerate when she and Jacob stepped up to the doorway.  Neither Sam nor Jack could keep from smiling as Sam walked down the aisle.  Jacob placed his daughter's hand in that of her groom before sitting in the pews.  Jack and Sam turned to face the chaplain.  

"Welcome to today's celebration of the love between Sam and Jack.  Today is more than a union of two people; it is the union of two families.  You will be a support system for Sam and Jack throughout their lives, and they will support you in yours.  

We are gathered today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony.  This is a day of love and commitment.  It as a day of family; as such, I would presume that none of you object to this union.  Sam and Jack have decided to memorize their marriage vows, please face each other and join hands.  Sam," the chaplain prompted.

"I Sam take you Jack to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and honor, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, in good times and in bad, for the rest of our lives," Sam looked Jack right in the eyes as she voiced her vows.

"Jack," the chaplain looked to the groom in front of him.

"I Jack take you Sam to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and honor, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, in good times and in bad, for the rest of our lives," Jack said, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's.

"You have spoken your vows to one another, and now you will exchange rings to be a constant reminder of your vows and love for one another.  The rings please," the chaplain held out his hand to receive the rings from Rob and Kath.  "A circle is constant, never-breaking, like the love of this couple, may these rings always remind you of that bond," the chaplain nodded to Sam.

Sam took Jack's wedding band from the chaplain's hand and slipped it onto Jack's left ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

At the chaplain's nod, Jack repeated the gesture with Sam's wedding band, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"You have publicly declared your lifelong commitment to one another.  I pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

Jack and Sam smiled at each other; wrapping his arms around her waist, Jack leaned down to kiss Sam. 

"I present to you, Lt. Colonel and Mrs. Jack O'Neill," the chaplain concluded the ceremony.  

Sam and Jack turned to face the back of the church and were immediately enveloped in hugs by their family.  Jim gave Charlie to Sam who held him close.  She and Jack were looking forward to the finalization of Sam's adoption of Charlie so they would be a true family in the legal sense, not just emotionally.  

The group soon headed off to an early dinner at The Pier House.  Once there, Jacob gave Sam a letter from her CO informing her that she was receiving a commendation for her work with the Strike Eagle project.  It was just another high point on an already wonderful day.  

After a wonderful meal, Sam and Jack said their goodbyes before departing to pick up luggage and catch their flight.  They had refused to tell anyone where they were going on their honeymoon, not wanting to be reachable for the short week away.  Charlie would stay with Jacob to bond with his now official grandfather.  

AN2: I know Jack is now a Lt. Col. when he was still a major in the last chapter.  I meant to have him be promoted sometime in the December before the wedding.  I will be going back and making that adjustment soon.  Hope you enjoyed!

~Silme


End file.
